


Is This a Date?

by MacBeka



Series: The Life of a Billionaire, Playboy Philanthropist [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pre-Avengers - Fandom, Pre-Thor - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cunnilingus, Denial, F/M, Female Loki, Kind Of A Date, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, PTSD, Sass, Sex Magic, Tony really likes Fem Loki, Vaginal Sex, clitoral stimulation, emotionally constipated Tony, there are literally no good words for vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds a beautiful, definitely female Loki in his bed, and takes what's offered. He can't stop the feeling of happiness when he finds out that Loki's staying the next day too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For ease of reference and understanding, Loki will be referred to as 'she' during the sexeh times
> 
> I split this into two chapters because I felt the first one was best on its own. You'll see what I mean when you've read it :)

Tony's life had been... simpler? Well, there was nothing simple about it, in all honesty, but Loki popped round occasionally and they just talked for a while, because Loki didn't have enough time for sex. There was always the odd blowjob, but that didn't count. Loki was... fascinating, above all else.

Loki was intelligent, sassy, sarcastic, and sexy as all hell. Really, it was no wonder they got along so well. Loki had given him suggestions for the suit, let Tony bounce ideas off him with minimal complaints. Now, without Loki, the workshop felt quiet. Not quite lonely, but empty. Tony had never _missed_ anyone before, but he was definitely missing Loki. He'd even let him run tests on his magic with nothing more than an eye roll.

Whenever Pepper came round with a new load of paperwork for him to do and he was busy ignoring it in favour of Loki, the god would sit him down and promise him all sorts of filthy things if he completed it all. After the first time when he'd complained and Loki had withdrawn his words, Tony made sure that it was all done. Pepper still looked at him suspiciously.

"Why do you come see me?" Tony asked curiously, looking over at Loki.

Tony was in his seat in the workshop, Loki's feet in his lap because it kept him still so he had to work. Loki was sat in the other chair - one that Tony was beginning to think of as his, reading some ancient leatherbound book in a language that made Tony's eyes hurt. A black eyebrow rose and a few moments later, Loki looked up at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Stop answering a question with a question. Come on, tell me. How come you visit if not for sex?"

Loki looked thoughtful for a minute, bringing the book down to rest in his lap.

"You're interesting. You aren't from Asgard, you know almost nothing about it. There is no... pressure to be anything other than that which I am. I have spent my whole life living in my brother's shadow, but you aren't tainted with that opinion."

"Why, what'd your brother do?" Tony asked with a teasing grin, trying to ignore the warm feeling he got in his chest.

Loki's lips merely quirked upwards slightly. "He's the realm's favourite prince."

Tony was silent for a moment. "Hold up. So not only am I fucking a god, but you're also a _prince_? Shit, I'm not goin' to be, like, hung, drawn and quartered, am I?"

Loki laughed at that, grinning. "No. If you were of Asgard, perhaps, but that's why I have always sought lovers from other realms."

"So Daddy's not going to come down here and kill me?"

"No, Tony. You needn't fear Odin," Loki answered, almost condescendingly.

"I'd say it's a viable concern, you patronising bastard."

Loki grinned and didn't reply, simply shutting his book and pulling his legs back.

"I must go."

"When can you get away for longer?" Tony asked, spinning his chair to look at him properly as he stood.

Loki thought for a moment, pursing his lips. "I don't know. I'll come when I can."

"I'll even take you for dinner," Tony suggested with a grin.

Loki chuckled and leaned down to kiss him firmly, pulling away just as Tony reached out his tongue. Loki grinned wickedly and then disappeared. Tony sighed slightly and turned back to his work. Damn busy god-princes.

* * *

Without Loki for company, the weeks passed slowly. He still did all of his paperwork, just in case Loki turned up. Pepper and Rhodey were still looking at him suspiciously, like they were about to sit him down and ask him what was going on. He spent most of his time making tweaks to the suit and looking at the results of the tests Loki had let him do.

Tony grumbled as he left the workshop, going back upstairs to bed only because Pepper had rung and harassed him until he was leaving the workshop. JARVIS even locked the door behind him and wouldn't let him back in. There were protocol changes to be made.

He stopped by the bar on his way, filling a glass of scotch and carrying it to his bedroom, sipping at it appreciatively. Of course, he nearly dropped it when he entered the room.

On his bed was an absolutely stunning woman. Her long slender legs were encased in lace-topped silk stockings, her panties matching lace and a green and black corset that supported her breasts perfectly. Her smooth hair reached her waist in wide black curls. Long lashes framed dark green eyes and her full lips were painted red. Tony felt his cock twitch at the sight.

"Uh..." he said lamely, standing awkwardly frozen in the doorway.

"My, my, Stark. If I'd known taking this form would have silenced you, I'd have done it sooner," she answered, lips curling up into a familiar smirk.

Tony blinked. " _Loki_? What... How..."

Loki chuckled and stood from the bed gracefully, his (her?) hips sashaying as she walked closer, made even taller than usual with green stilettos.

"Magic has all sorts of uses," she answered coyly, fluttering her eyelashes. Tony's fingers twitched with the need to squeeze those full breasts and grab at her long hair. "Aren't you going to touch me, Tony?"

That was all the prompting Tony needed, launching himself at Loki. The kiss he pressed to those red lips was almost violent, teeth clashing and tongues intertwining. Loki moaned, grabbing at his shoulder and pulling him even closer. Tony hand's automatically went to the breasts pressed against him, squeezing them through the corset. Loki moaned into his mouth, arching against him.

"Fuck, Lo," Tony gasped out when he had to pull away.

His fingers unlaced the front of the corset slowly, trying to savour every new inch of skin that was revealed to him. When he dropped it to the floor, he had to step back to admire the sight of Loki leaning against the wall for support, her breathing making her breasts heave. He moved closer again, leaning down to suck a hard nipple into his mouth, rolling the other between his fingers. There was a slight thud as Loki let her head fall back against the wall. Her long fingers gripped the back of his hair firmly.

"Can I fuck you like this?" Tony murmured against her now damp skin. Loki nodded quickly. "You can't get pregnant, can you?"

Loki huffed a sigh, grinning. "No, Stark. I cannot."

Tony kissed down her stomach slowly. She was softer than Loki's male body, with more curves than lean muscle. Damn, she was perfect. When he was on his knees, he ran his hands up the stockings, enjoying the feeling of them. He pulled her legs apart, shuffling forward so he could mouth at her through her panties.

"These would look so good over your cock," Tony whispered, licking a long line all across her.

Loki hummed, scratching at his scalp deliciously. "Another time."

Tony didn't answer, focusing on tugging those panties down slowly until she was bare in front of him, hair neatly trimmed as always.

"I'm better at this than blowjobs," Tony muttered, mostly to himself.

"Then show me," Loki demanded, draping one of her legs over his shoulder.

As always, Tony was powerless to disobey. He looked up at Loki's face while he leaned forward and flicked his tongue across her slit, circling it around her clit before sucking it into his mouth. Loki gasped and moaned, arching off the wall.

Tony stood and dragged Loki towards the bed, pushing her down on it. He could get a better angle like this. Loki spread her legs wide, bringing her knees up, and that was possibly the most erotic thing Tony had ever seen.

He leaned down again, licking over her in long, broad strokes, teasing her entrance with the tip of his finger. He slipped one finger in, kissing along her thighs. After a few moments, he moved back up, tonguing at her clit lightly. Loki moaned, arching.

"Tony," she whispered, arching.

Tony glanced up briefly before turning back to his task. He was going to make Loki come just like this. He left little kitten licks all over her swollen lips before moving in slightly and going around again, and again and again until he was licking right over her. He removed his finger slowly and licked over her again briefly before slipping the tip of his tongue inside her, curling it repeatedly as he had with his fingers.

Loki was moaning and writhing above him, trying to grind her hips against his face. He didn't stop her, just riding her movements with his tongue, making sure he found all of her sensitive spots. When she pushed down, trying to get more of his tongue inside her, he pulled all the way back, not touching her.

"Damn it, Stark," Loki growled, pulling on his hair.

"Patience, Lo," he grinned up at her.

When Loki relaxed slightly, stilling her hips, Tony got back to work, quickly building up the speed and pressure to what he'd left off with. He focused on her clit, licking at it and sucking it, very lightly scraping his teeth over it in a way that had Loki crying out and arching high, hips rolling again.

"Please, Tony... Make me come, fuck me, _please_ ," Loki whimpered.

"I will, baby, just relax. Just get comfortable, Lo."

He kissed along her thighs again, loving the feel of lace underneath his lips, while his thumb rolled over her nub to keep her close. When he kissed back up slowly, he replaced his thumb with his mouth, easily slipping two fingers inside her with how wet she was. He curled his fingers repeatedly, stroking her walls and her G-spot.

When he felt Loki's thighs tense and her whole body begin to tremble, he knew she was getting close. God knew how long he'd been there; his jaw ached, his tongue was tired, but it was so worth it to make Loki feel good, to see that look on her face.

"T-Tony, I-- _Tony_!" Loki shouted suddenly, her walls clenching and shaking around him.

After a few moments, Tony moved back slightly, slowing his fingers and removing his tongue.

"Not done with you yet, Lo," he promised with a smirk, kissing at her thighs, her hips, anywhere he could reach without slowing and disrupting his fingers.

When Loki began to roll her hips against his fingers again, he knew she wasn't too sensitive. He left off her clit anyway, just to make sure. He slowly increased the speed of his fingers, stroking against her G-spot. He had to pause for a second as he moved further up her body, kissing her lips firmly. Loki kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and rocking her hips against his fingers, still trembling slightly.

Tony brought his other hand up, caressing her breasts and teasing her nipples in time to the thrusts of his fingers. It couldn't have been long later that Loki was coming again, pulling away from his kiss and crying out. This time, Loki was batting his hand away from her entrance, panting heavily. He focused on her breasts instead, kissing and sucking at them lightly. He kept it up for a couple of minutes, until Loki was reaching for his T-shirt, trying to pull it off.

Smiling slightly, Tony sat back and undressed quickly, his cock hard in his jeans. When he was naked, Loki reached for his cock, stroking slowly but firmly. Tony couldn't help moaning slightly, thrusting into those long fingers.

"Fuck me," Loki whispered, and what a sight she made.

Loki had her lipstick smeared around her mouth - it was undoubtedly all over Tony's too - and she had hickeys all over her breasts, eyes half-lidded.

"How can I say no to that, baby?" Tony asked with a grin, moving to sit in between her legs.

Loki wrapped them around his waist and pulled herself closer. Tony swiped the head of his cock through the wetness gathered all around her, before he pushed inside easily. He groaned, supporting himself above Loki on his elbows. Loki's breath hitched and she wrapped her arms around him too.

Tony started his rhythm slow, making sure that Loki wasn't too sensitive for this after her second orgasm. She rolled her hips up to meet him with every thrust, not losing time even as Tony got faster.

"You going to make me come again, Tony?" Loki asked teasingly, breathless but still smirking.

Tony grinned and kissed those messy lips, shifting his weight onto one arm so he could reach down to play with her clit again. Loki moaned and arched, breath shuddering. One of her hands slid down his back to his ass, two fingers playing with his hole without entering. Tony whined; he hadn't been taken by anyone for years, but he knew how good it felt. He pushed his ass back against those fingers before thrusting hard inside Loki.

Loki shouted suddenly before pushing a magically slicked finger inside his ass. Tony moaned slightly, his hips stuttering hard inside her. Loki gasped and came again, quietly this time: she was too exhausted for anything else. She redoubled her efforts with Tony's ass, circling the finger before slipping a second in. She changed her angle, pressing at his prostate in a way that made Tony come suddenly with a groan. He had been too close for his own liking even before he'd entered her.

They stayed still, panting, until Tony had caught his breath and moved to pull out. Loki's fingers left him, and the god grinned at his whine.

"Next time," Loki murmured promisingly. "I'll fuck you next time."

Tony nodded, moving to lie beside Loki, resting his hand on her stomach, stroking his thumb over her skin gently.

"Well this was a nice surprise," Tony remarked quietly.

Loki chuckled and shimmered as he turned back. He looked kind of... hesitant. Unsure. Loki, usually so self-confident and proud, looked like he didn't know what to say.

"Hey, what's up?" Tony asked, concerned.

"I know that you mostly lay with women, and now..." Loki trailed off quietly.

"You're worried I won't like you as you are?" he guessed disbelievingly. Loki nodded shyly. "Oh, Lo... I won't hear such nonsense."

He kissed Loki (and it was definitely not a soft thing, nope. Tony Stark didn't do _soft_ ), grinning at the lipstick that was still smearing across his mouth.

"I don't need you to be a woman for you to be hot as fuck. I like these," he added, stroking his fingertips over the stockings.

"I thought you would."

Tony looked at him quietly. He smiled before shuffling down the bed to take off the stilettos Loki was still wearing and rolling the stockings down his legs slowly, kissing along his leg before doing the same with the other one. When he was done, Loki was smiling at him sleepily.

"Sleep, Lo," Tony said, coming up to kiss him again. "We'll get some nice breakfast in the morning."

Loki nodded and rolled onto his side, curling up and falling asleep almost immediately. Tony smiled at him, touching the scars on his back lightly. He moved closer, pressing himself against Loki and wrapping his arms around him to hold him close, allowing himself to drift off to sleep too.

* * *

It was dark. And too cold, and too hot, and the sound of voices came from outside the door. The sound of his car battery was too loud in his ears - too _loud_ \- and Yinsen's even breathing across the cave was the only thing that kept him from screaming out loud. There was a sudden hand on his shoulder and they were dragging him away to make him work, they were--

"Tony!" Loki's voice shouted at him, making him open his eyes.

He looked around quickly, the familiar sights of his bedroom a comfort. He sagged into the mattress, panting heavily. He closed his eyes briefly.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely to Loki.

"You're safe now," Loki promised, kissing him gently.

He curled into Loki's arms, pressing his face into his neck. That familiar smell of horses and leather and something Tony could never identify. He relaxed slowly, feeling the shiver of magic down his spine.

"You're safe with me, Tony," Loki whispered as sleep returned. "Nothing shall harm you while I'm around."

Tony nodded and his eyes slipped closed, and he slept soundly till morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's staying the next day too, but he has to go in the evening. How is a billionaire, not-so-playboy philanthropist to treat his lover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, but didn't fit with the last bit about Tony's nightmare. I thought that should be on its own. Anyway, enjoy :)

When he woke from his dreamless sleep, Tony opened his eyes to see an empty bed. He frowned and reached over to feel it. It was cooling, but not cold. Loki had clearly left a little while ago. He'd probably just missed him. He sighed and got up.

The room had been tidied after last night, but Loki's lingerie was piled neatly on top of the dresser, the stilettos by the door. Left as a keepsake? He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and headed out to go and get a drink.

He stopped when he saw Loki in the kitchen, wearing only a pair of Tony's boxers and one of his AC/DC tees. He couldn't help his grin at the sight of Loki in his clothes, but also at the fact that he was _still here_. He walked over, wrapping his arms around the god from behind and kissing his shoulder.

"Morning," he said softly.

"I'd hardly call this morning, Tony," Loki replied with a grin. "But good morning."

"I thought you'd left," he admitted.

"You have me all day, if you want me," Loki said, his voice almost guarded.

"All day?" Tony grinned. "Tonight too?"

"I can't stay another night, but all day. And after last night, we are not having sex. I'm still tired."

"Did I manage to wear my god out?" Tony teased, leaning up to nip at the back of his neck.

Loki's breath caught in his throat. "Yes, you did. Now, let go while I put this on some plates."

It was only then that Tony saw Loki was making bacon and eggs. He grinned widely and let go to let him dish up. He turned around to make his way to the table but stopped where he was. Pepper was looking at him curiously with a bag from the sandwich place he liked.

"Hi, Pep," Tony managed eventually.

"Hey..." she answered, confused.

"Should I go?" Loki asked behind him.

"No!" Tony exclaimed, spinning round to grab his arm. "No, I have you for the day, I'm not letting you escape."

Loki smirked slightly. "I meant should I leave the room."

Tony paused. "Oh. No, stay. What's up, Pep?"

He took a plate from Loki and moved to sit at the table, patting the seat beside him for the god to join him.

"I was going just to come talk to you about the new..." She glanced pointedly at Loki.

"Are these the new energy sources you were talking about?" Loki asked him curiously. "You said it was purely abstract."

"With the results from those tests we did, it became less abstract," Tony answered with a shrug before looking back at Pepper.

She was looking at him like he'd grown another head. He was usually so secretive about his new projects, even with her, so it made sense that she would be freaked out.

"Not going to introduce me?" she asked eventually, moving closer to sit opposite them.

"Oh, Pep, this is Loki. Lo, this is Pepper Potts," Tony said, gesturing between them.

Loki's face lit up at that. "Miss Potts. Tony has told me a lot about you; it's a pleasure to finally meet you properly."

"'Properly'?" Pepper asked, looking smitten with Loki's charm already.

"You basically told us to fuck off home at that charity thing," Tony interrupted, unable to help feeling jealous of Pepper at the smile she got from Loki.

"Oh, I see," Pepper laughed. "I thought you looked familiar. Tony doesn't usually see people more than once."

Her words were simple enough, but the pointed glance at Tony told him they would be talking more about this later. Loki looked lost, like he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say to that.

"Look at this, Pep. How could you say no?" Tony stepped in, feeling his chest puff up with pride at Loki's grateful look. "What were you saying about the new energy sources?"

Loki was silent while Tony and Pepper talked business, though he looked insatiably curious in the way that only Loki could. There were a few times that Pepper hesitated with something and glanced at Loki, as if she wasn't sure how much he knew, but seeing as Loki had helped design the concept and was, y'know, an alien, Tony didn't think it mattered really.

Eventually, Pepper was gone and Tony sagged against Loki as soon as the elevator doors shut behind her. Loki chuckled softly and put an arm around his shoulders, playing with his hair.

"How did you sleep?" Loki asked carefully.

"Better... Thank you," Tony murmured.

"It should never have happened. I should have done the spell before you went to sleep." Loki's voice was self-deprecating, angry.

"Hey, relax, Lo. You were exhausted."

"That's beside the point."

"No, I think it kind of is the point. You fell asleep the minute your head hit the pillow. I can deal with a nightmare."

Loki was quiet for a moment. "I will have to search for a more permanent solution."

"To my nightmares? You don't have to do that, Loki," he said firmly.

"I know, but I wish to. And didn't you say to Pepper that you couldn't say no to me?" The teasing tone was back and Tony relaxed muscles that he hadn't even noticed were tensed.

"Alright. So, what do you want to do today, seeing as there's no sex?"

"I don't know. I rarely have free time, and even now everyone thinks I'm off on a mission for the good of the realm."

"Really? You lied to everyone just so you could come and see me?"

"Mm-hm," Loki answered, as if it were nothing. "So we can do whatever you wish to."

"I don't know. We could go to the beach, but that pale skin of yours might burn even with sun screen. We could stay here and watch movies," Tony suggested, sitting back to look at him.

Loki moved his arm so it draped over the back of his chair. "Are movies those moving pictures?"

Tony was stunned to silence for a minute. "Jesus, that's definitely what we're doing today. Today is a day where I teach you about earth culture."

"By watching movies?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Tony said quickly, grabbing Loki's wrist and dragging him to the living room.

"JARVIS, get the bed out," Tony ordered on their way.

When they entered the room, the centre piece of the long sofa was stretching out into a bed. Tony grabbed some blankets and pushed Loki down onto it before lying beside him and throwing the blankets over them.

"We'll start with the classics. Jarv, put on... Ooh, _The Godfather_ , yeah."

The film started up automatically, much to Loki's amusement.

"You have some sort of invisible servant?" the god asked, snuggling close (in a way that _definitely_ wasn't snuggling).

"He's an AI. A computer program that runs everything in the house. He's like my baby. Isn't that right, J?"

"Of course, sir." JARVIS sounded more like he was humouring him than agreeing, but Tony let it slide this time.

"Interesting..." Loki mused.

Loki said nothing more about it, but Tony could tell that the cogs in his brain were whirring. He nudged Loki.

"Pay attention, Lo. You'll love this."

The day was spent watching _The Godfather_ films, and Loki spent most of the time curled against him with his head tucked under his chin.

"What did you think?" Tony asked when they were finished.

"Intriguing," Loki mused. "I can see the appeal."

"What time do you need to go? Have we got time for another one?" Tony asked, suddenly realising that he was stroking his hand up and down Loki's arm. He paused for carrying on, hoping that Loki hadn't noticed the hesitation.

"I don't think so. I must find my way to another realm before travelling back to Asgard. They must not know of my visits to Midgard."

"'Midgard'? I assume that's earth. Why can't they know?"

"There would be too many questions. I would be accused of neglecting my duties to the throne."

"Oh. Best they don't know then. Can you stay a bit longer?" Tony asked, horrifically aware of how needy and desperate he sounded.

"A little while longer," Loki said. "I may not be able to get away at all for a while."

"Alright... Be careful though."

"Of course."

Loki kissed his jaw softly, nipping the skin. Tony chuckled and tilted his face down to catch his lips. It was dangerously soft, even when he licked into Loki's mouth and hummed at the taste of him. It was slow, gentle, sensual. Tony slipped his hand under Loki's T-shirt just to stroke at his back slowly, holding him close.

Tony didn't know how long later it was that Loki was pulling away slowly, breathing deeply.

"I'll miss you," Tony admitted quietly, barely more than a whisper.

He must have been drunk on Loki's mouth to admit that aloud, let alone to himself. Before he could take it back, Loki answered.

"I'll miss you too."

"Don't get into too much trouble."

Loki chuckled and kissed him briefly before getting him, his body glimmering before he was dressed in his armour, Tony's clothes in his hands.

"Keep them," Tony blurted out suddenly, blushing. "Bring them back next time."

Loki smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, the clothes in his hands disappearing. Tony sat up to meet him halfway.

"Goodbye, Tony," Loki murmured when he pulled away.

"Bye, Lo."

Then he was gone, and Tony was alone. He fell back onto the sumptuous sofa bed and sighed, closing his eyes briefly. He liked Loki. As in, he _liked_ Loki. It was a terrifying admission that had him pulling himself up and trudging to the bar for a drink.

The last time he'd made out with someone without the expectation of sex afterwards was... probably when he was a teenager. He always used it as a stepping stone, but lying down and making out with Loki was just... perfect, like Loki himself, like everything Loki did.

He _liked_ Loki.

Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally the first F/M smut I've ever written, so go easy on me XD I hardly read it either, I have very very few F/F or F/M ships


End file.
